Naruto (cytaty)
Naruto, manga i anime autorstwa Kishimoto Masashi. Ebisu * Nigdy nie oczekiwałem, że tak szybko staniesz się silniejszy. To prawda, że nie ma szybszej drogi, aby wypełnić nasze zadania. Wygląda na to, że źle cię oceniłem. Byłeś nauczycielem lepszym ode mnie. Nie byłeś tylko Lisim Demonem. Byłeś wspaniałym ninja z Wioski Ukrytego Liścia. ** Opis: O Naruto Gaara * Tak długo jak mam piasek, mogę robić wszystko. * Walczę tylko dla siebie, kocham tylko siebie. ** Opis: Gaara do Naruto i Shikamaru * Temari! Chodź do nas. Wygrałaś, więc po co tracisz czas na tego frajera i tego nauczyciela! ** Po walce Temari z Tenten * Now there is something I understand a little better. Hate, sadness and even happiness. To be able to share it with another person. ** Do Kankurou (w Shippuudenie) Hatake Kakashi * Co za chłopak... To nie jest coś, co może być osiągnięte tylko za pomocą ciężkiej pracy. Może on też jest geniuszem? ** Opis: O Lee podczas eliminacji do trzeciej rundy Egzaminu Selekcyjnego Chunnin * Hmm... Jakby to powiedzieć? Moje pierwsze wrażenie o tej grupie... Jesteście bandą idiotów... * Nazywam się Hakate Kakashi, nie zdradzę wam co lubię, a czego nie. Co do moich marzeń... Mam kilka hobby. * Nie ma sprawy zabij ich... tylko że nie dasz rady... bo już nikogo takiego nie mam... Wszystkie bliskie mi osoby zostały zabite... ** Opis: Kakashi do Sasuke pragnącego zemsty * Przepraszam za spóźnienie... Zabłądziłem na drodze życia... * W świecie ninja, ci którzy nie przestrzegają zasad to śmiecie. Ale Ci, którzy nie dbają o swoich przyjaciół, są gorsi od śmieci. ** Cytując słowa swojego przyjaciela Obito Uchihy * Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale czarny kot przebiegł mi drogę i musiałem pójść naokoło. * Mówię wam to, ponieważ tego nie rozumiecie, wy jedynie myślicie, że rozumiecie, ale nie jest to tym samym czym prawdziwe rozumienie. Rozumiecie? * .... Wybacz, mówiłeś coś? * Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale zobaczyłem piękną kobietę i z nią zatańczyłem... Haku * Chcę ochraniać kogoś bezcennego dla mnie... pracować dla tej osoby, walczyć za tą osobę, sprawić, żeby marzenia tej osoby się spełniły. To jest moje marzenie. Dlatego mogę stać się shinobi. * Człowiek może stać się na prawdę silny dopiero wtedy, gdy postanowi ochraniać coś bardzo dla siebie ważnego. * Czy masz kogoś, kto jest ci drogi? * Walka dla samego siebie nie może dać ci prawdziwej siły. * To spojrzenia innych ludzi nadają naszemu życiu sens. Haruno Sakura * Cały czas wierzyłam w słowa, które wtedy wypowiedziałaś. Byłoby wspaniale, gdybym mogła rozkwitnąć jak kwiat. Przez cały ten czas chciałam być taka jak ty. Moim celem było to, aby ci dorównać. Dzięki tobie zaszłam tak daleko. Dlatego właśnie chcę z tobą walczyć. Teraz pragnę właśnie tego. Tylko tego... ** Opis: O Ino podczas eliminacji do trzeciej rundy Egzaminu Selekcyjnego Chunnin * Jeśli się zastanowić, ona zawsze cię obserwowała... ** Opis: O Hinacie podczas eliminacji do trzeciej rundy Egzaminu Selekcyjnego Chunnin * Jeżeli chodzi o miłość, to Naruto zawsze wchodzi mi w drogę. Cieszy się, patrząc kiedy mam kłopoty. Naruto nic o mnie nie wie. Jest wkurzający! ** Opis: O Naruto, zaraz po przydzieleniu uczniów do trzyosobowych drużyn * Nie mogę się ruszyć... Znowu jestem niepotrzebna. Zawsze byłam chroniona. To jest wkurzające. Myślałam, że tym razem nie będę jedyną. Myślałam, że nadszedł czas, abym to ja chroniła bliskie mi osoby... ** Opis: Podczas walki z Zaku, Dosu i Kin * OK mów co chcesz o Naruto! Że jest denerwujący! Że wchodzi Ci w drogę! Że to dzieciak! Ale Naruto... przynajmniej coś robi! Nie jest tchórzem! ** Opis: Podczas walki z Orochimaru w lesie śmierci do Sasuke * Sasuke – kuuuuuuuun * Kakashi sensei! * Zawsze zachowywałam się tak, jak na prawdziwą kunoichi przystało... Zawsze powtarzałam, że kocham Sasuke. Zawsze pouczałam Naruto, tak jakbym była lepsza od niego. Ale tak naprawdę zawsze stałam za ich plecami. Nadal... Oni zawsze walczyli by mnie uratować... Lee... Mówiłeś, że ci na mnie zależy. Mówiłeś, że będziesz walczył na śmierć i życie, aby mnie chronić. Myślę, że czegoś mnie nauczyłeś. Chcę być taka, jak wy trzej. Wszyscy... Tym razem... To wy będziecie stać za moimi plecami. ** Opis: Podczas walki z Zaku, Dosu i Kin, tuż po obcięciu włosów * Jeśli jednak nie walczysz naprawdę to walka nie ma sensu. ** Opis: Do Ino podczas potyczki na eliminacjach do III egzaminu na chunina * Ja...Kocham Cię bardziej niż cokolwiek na tym świecie!Gdybyś był u mojego boku,...jestem pewna, że byś tego nie żałował.Sprawiłabym, że każdy dzień byłby bardziej przyjemniejszy,...A Ty byłbyś szczęśliwy!Zrobiłabym dla Ciebie wszystko!To dlatego...Błagam Cię!Zostań tutaj!Pomogę Ci nawet w Twojej zemście!Napewno jest coś co mogę zrobić!Dlatego...proszę zostań...tutaj...ze mną...Jeśli to niemożliwe...proszę zabierz mnie ze sobą... ** Opis: Do Sasuke, kiedy odchodził z wioski Hyuuga Hinata * Czy byłam w stanie zmienić się choć trochę? ** Opis: Ostatnie myśli skierowane ku Naruto, przed utratą przytomności * Ja... nie zamierzam... cofać swoich słów. Nie zamierzam się poddać. Taka jest moja droga ninja. ** Opis: Cytując Naruto podczas walki * Naruto... Od dawna cię obserwowałam. Trwało to całe lata. Sama nie wiem dlaczego. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale... Kiedy patrzę na ciebie, Naruto, zaczynam czuć w sobie odwagę. I wydaje mi się, że wtedy mogę osiągnąć wszystko. Czuję się dowartościowana. ** Opis: Podczas walki z Neji’m * Nie mogę się poddać. Nie w chwili, kiedy patrzy na mnie osoba, którą podziwiam. Nie teraz, kiedy w końcu zwrócił na mnie uwagę... Mogę dalej! ** Opis: O Naruto podczas walki z Neji’m * Teraz wiem, iż cierpisz bardziej niż ja. To ty jesteś rozdarty pomiędzy swoją prawdziwą rodziną, a odgałęzieniem klanu Hyuuga. ** Opis: Do Neji’ego * Koniec ze strachem! ** Opis: Do Neji'ego przed walką Hyuuga Neji * Jedyne co jest pewne, to śmierć. ** Opis: Neji do Naruto podczas walk finałowych na egzaminie na chuunina * Nie umrę tak łatwo! ** Opis: Hyūga Neji podczas pogoni za piątką z Dźwięku * Nie rozumiesz? Twoje ciosy od początku były za słabe. To koniec! ** Do Hinaty podczas walki eliminacyjnej na egzaminie na chunina * Najpotężniejszy z przeciwników, z którym walczyłem przed tobą, powiedział mi kiedyś... że nie jestem taki jak on... że nie jestem nieudacznikiem. Od zawsze nazywano mnie geniuszem, po prostu nie mogłem przegrać musiałem wygrać dla tych, którzy kogoś tak zwykłego jak ja uważają za niezwykłego geniusza! ** Po walce z Kidomaru Ibiki * Jestem Ibiki Morino i od tej chwili wasz największy wróg! ** Podczas pierwszego egzaminu na chunina, gdy przedstawia się jako egzaminator Inuzuka Kiba * Nee-chan, to wygląda jak skaza chirurgiczna! ** Do siostry kiedy ta zacerowała spodnie Naruto. Iruka Umino * Kiedy jedna osoba umiera... ona znika... Wraz ze swoją przeszłością, aktualnym stylem życia i swoją przyszłością. Wiele ludzi ginie podczas misji i wojen. Łatwo umierają i zadziwiająco różnymi drogami. Hayate był jednym z nich. Ci, co umarli mieli cele i marzenia. Ale każdy ma coś ważnego tak jak oni. Rodzice, rodzeństwo, przyjaciele, ukochani... Ludzie, którzy są ważni dla ciebie. Ufają i pomagają sobie nawzajem. Więź pomiędzy ważnymi osobami dla ciebie istnieje od urodzenia... To jest wyjątek. Ta więź do ciebie była na początku cienka, ale stała się silniejsza. Ponieważ to jest ważne... ** Opis: Iruka do Naruto podczas pogrzebu Trzeciego Hokage * Naruto jest inny. Widzę go jako wspaniałego studenta. Jest pracowity, sumienny, gorliwy, ale i tak nikt go nie uznaje. Doświadczyl już dużo bólu. Nie jest lisim demonem. To Uzumaki Naruto z wioski Konoha! ** Opis: Iruka o Naruto podczas walki z Mizukim * Ponieważ jesteś taki sam jak ja. Po śmierci moich rodziców, zostałem zupełnie sam. Myślałem że bycie kiepskim studentem, jest dobrym sposobem na zwrócenie na siebie uwagi. Nie mogłem nikogo zainteresować kiedy byłem dobry... Więc zachowywałem się jak idiota. Było mi ciężko... Prawda Naruto? Byłeś samotny, prawda? Było ci ciężko, racja? Przepraszam, Naruto. Nie czuł byś się tak, gdybym był bardziej świadomy tego co robię. ** Opis: Iruka do Naruto ratując mu życie Itachi Uchiha * Jeśli się wyróżniasz, jesteś znienawidzony przez innych. * Przywiązanie jest ograniczeniem samego siebie. * Jesteś za słaby braciszku. Za mało w tobie nienawiści. ** Opis: do Sasuke. * Jetem twoją największą przeszkodą, którą musisz pokonać. * Będziemy zawsze istnieć razem. * Mój mały, głupi braciszku... * Przepraszam, Sasuke. Nie będzie następnego razu. ** Opis: do Sasuke, przed śmiercią. (Naruto Shippuuden) * Omae wa yowai, naze yowai ka. Tarinai kara da nikushimi ga (Jesteś słaby. Dlaczego jesteś słaby? Ponieważ brak Ci nienawiści). * Mój mały, głupi braciszku. Jeśli chcesz mnie zabić - nienawidź mnie, nie cierp mnie, a teraz uciekaj, uciekaj i żyj, żyj w hańbie. Kankuro * Jesteś interesującą osobą, lubię cię. ** Do Naruto podczas meczów eliminacyjnych * Zaraz mu lutnę. ** Myśl o Naruto podczas walki Gaary z Rockiem Lee Konohamaru * Jak tu miło i jak ładnie pachnie... ** Opis: Konohamaru kiedy wpadł w biust Tsunade. Maito Gai * Nie ma sensu ciężko pracować, jeżeli nie wierzysz w siebie. Nara Shikamaru * Jakie to upierdliwe... * Jej się chyba trzeba bardziej bać niż mamy... ** Opis: O Temari po zniszczeniu Tayuyi. * Co za dno. Zaraz złapię doła. Beznadzieja... **Opis: Po walce Naruto z Nejim podczas trzeciego etapu egzaminu na Chunina. * Tak czy siak, tym razem mogę jej tylko podziękować... ** Opis: O Temari po zniszczeniu Tayuyi. * Chmury są takie piękne. Tak sobie płyną... ** Opis: W trakcie swojej walki z Temari podczas trzeciego etapu egzaminu na Chunnina. Orochimaru * Chcę opanować wszystkie techniki, aby poznać prawdę o tym świecie. * Ciało się starzeje, ale umysł pozostaje nieśmiertelny. * Ciemność... Kiedy wszystko co znałeś i kochałeś... zostaje ci zabrane... myślisz jedynie o swym gniewie, nienawiści, nawet o zemście... i wtedy nikt cię nie uratuje. * Cóż, tak naprawdę mam cel i jeśli miałbym ująć to w słowa, lubię ruch. Rzeczy są tak strasznie nudne gdy się nie poruszają. Wiatrak który się nie porusza może być momentami czymś interesującym, ale przez większość czasu nie warto nawet na niego spojrzeć. Teraz chce poruszyć wiatrak wichrem który nazywa się Zagłada Konohy. * Istnieje granica głupoty! * Posiadam wieczną młodość. Jestem nieśmiertelny. * Pożałowania godne walki kończą się tutaj. Od tej chwili, zaczyna tworzyć się historia! * Starzenie się jest bezsensowne. To właśnie czuję patrząc na ciebie. * Tytuł Hokage nic nie znaczy. Tylko głupiec chciałby go posiąść. * Wiesz jak się gra w szachy... czasami trzeba poświęcić jakąś figurę! * Wszystkie rzeczy posiadające formę muszą po pewnym czasie ulec zniszczeniu. * Życie prawdopodobnie nie ma żadnego sensu. Być może jednak znajdziesz coś interesującego póki żyjesz. Tak jak ty znalazłeś ten kwiat. Tak ja znalazłem ciebie. Pakkun * Pozwolę ci dotknąc moich łapek. Wierz mi lub nie, ale są naprawdę mięciutkie! ** Opis: Pakkun do Shikamaru * Ten zapach... Nic nie zauważyłem do tej pory, ale... Ty... używasz tego samego szamponu co ja. To zapach zielonego kwiatu... Jestem tego pewny! ** Opis: Pakkun do Sakury podczas gonitwy za Sasuke Rock Lee * Lotos Wioski Liścia zakwita dwa razy. * Zostań moją dziewczyną! Przyrzekam zawsze Cię bronić i pomagać w potrzebie! ** Opis: Do Sakury przed egzaminem za chunina Temari * Kiedy zobaczysz trzy księżyce, oznaczać to będzie Twój koniec Trzeci Hokage * Dawno temu żył Lisi Demon o dziewięciu ogonach. Machnięcie jednym z nich mogło niszczyć góry i wywoływać tsunami. Do walki z nim stanęli shinobi z pobliskiej osady.(...) W wir walki włączył się także najsilniejszy ninja w wiosce i stoczywszy z potworem zaciętą bitwę na śmierć i życie, zginął, ratując mieszkańców. Ten ninja okrzyknięty bohaterem, nazywany był Czwartym Hokage. * Marzenie Naruto może być bardzo trudne do spełnienia. Jak ci wiadomo, jedynymi osobami, które wiedzą o drzemiącym wewnątrz Naruto Lisim Demonie są dorośli, którzy walczyli z demonem 12 lat temu. Ustaliłem zasadę, aby nigdy nie poruszać tej kwestii i surowo karałem tych, którzy ją złamali. Tym sposobem dzieci nie znają prawdy. To jedyna szansa jaką możemy dać Naruto. Czwarty chciał, aby ludzie z wioski postrzegali Naruto jako bohatera. To było jego marzeniem, kiedy umierał, pieczętując demona. Czwarty zapieczętował go w brzuchu nowo narodzonego dziecka. Naruto stał się pojemnikiem na niego dla dobra wioski. Ale dorośli nie postrzegają Naruto w taki sposób. Niektórzy nawet uważają go za demona we własnej osobie. Nie tylko to, ale z powodu ich stosunku do niego, bezwiednie przekazują dzieciom swoje uczucia wobec Naruto.(...) Kiedy ludzie nienawidzą kogoś innego i nie uznają jego istnienia; kiedy patrzą na tę osobę, ich oczy się przerażająco zimne. ** Opis: Do Iruki (ep. 2) * Orochimaru, pokaże ci technikę której nawet ty nie znasz! * Orochimaru... przykro mi, że nie możemy umrzeć razem... głupi adepcie. * Połączył Kage Bunshin no Jutsu i Sexy no Jutsu. Stworzył następną idiotyczną technikę. Do tej najprawdopodobniej również będę miał... słabość. ** Opis: Gdy Naruto po raz pierwszy wykonał Harem no Jutsu na Ebisu * Tam gdzie Konoha tańczy, ogień płonie. Cień ognia zaiskrzy się przez wioskę... i wtedy liście urosną raz jeszcze. ** Opis: Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziane przez Sandaime * Żyjecie tylko raz! Nie musicie wybierać niemożliwej ścieżki. Możecie żyć tak jak chcecie, umierać jak chcecie... Ale... bez względu na obraną drogę... nigdy nie zapominajcie o tym, by chronić tych którzy są dla was ważni! * W tej osadzie co roku rodzi się wielu shinobi, tu się wychowują... żyją... walczą... umierają ginąc w obronie tego co uznają za ważne... nawet jeśli nie łączą mnie z nimi wszystkimi więzy krwi... są dla mnie ważną... najważniejszą... RODZINĄ! Uchiha Sasuke * Ból czyni ludzi silniejszymi. Niszcząc łączące nas więzi, otrzymujemy wspaniałą siłę! ** Opis: Sasuke przed walką do Naruto * Jedyną osobą, która może jego zniszczyć... jestem ja. ** Opis: O Itachim * Jestem mścicielem! * Jesteś naprawdę irytująca... ** Opis: Sasuke do Sakury * Naruto, z tobą też chcę walczyć! ** Opis: Do Naruto przed eliminacjami do trzeciej rundy egzaminu na chunina * Nazywam się Uchicha Sasuke. Jest wiele rzeczy, których nienawidzę, ale nie ma niczego, co bym szczególnie lubił. Nie jestem marzycielem, ale... Moim celem jest odbudowa mojego klanu... I zabicie pewnego człowieka. * Nie jesteś ranny, przestraszony kotku? * Nie chcę patrzeć, jak moi przyjaciele umierają na moich oczach. * Pokażę Ci prawdziwą moc Sharingan! * Proszę! Nie chce umierać! * Stało się tak, jak mówiłeś, bracie. Cały czas Cię nienawidziłem. Żyłem tylko dla jednej rzeczy: by ujrzeć Twoją śmierć! Tutaj się wszystko zakończy! * Uchiha Itachi... Zabiję cię! * Już dawno się obudziłem…z tych moich głupawych marzeń odnośnie przyszłości i żyję w spokoju. To, dlatego opuściłem wioskę. Dlatego tak pragnę tej mocy. Moja przyszłość nie leży w moich marzeniach… Moja przyszłość istnieje w przeszłości. Tam gdzie zawsze była… ** Opis: Do Naruto przed walką Uzumaki Naruto * Ból bycia samemu... jest nie z tego świata, czyż nie? * Czy ktoś, kto nie był w stanie uratować swojego przyjaciela, może zostać Hokage? Jak myślisz, Sasuke? * Gdy zostanę Hokage... zmienię dla ciebie Hyūgę! ** Opis: Do Neji'ego podczas egzaminu na Chuunina. * Gdzie do diabła jesteś? Gdzie jesteś? Sasuke! * Jestem Uzumaki Naruto. Lubię ramen w kubku a jeszcze bardziej lubię ramen z baru Ichiraku, który stawia mi Iruka – sensei. Nie znoszę czekać tych 3 minut po zalaniu makaronu. Moim hobby jest jedzenie ramen! Moje marzenie to przewyższyć wszystkich Hokage! A wtedy... Zyskać szacunek mieszkańców całej wioski! * Jesteś znacznie ładniejszy, gdy jesteś gruby. ** Opis: Do swojego żabiego portfela po wygraniu pieniędzy. * Kiedy jestem z Iruka – sensei, czuję się, jakbym miał ojca. Kiedy jestem z tobą, czuję się, jakbym miał brata. ** Opis: Naruto do Sasuke przed walką * Moim marzeniem jest zostanie Hokage! * Nazywam się Uzumaki Naruto i nie zamierzam przegrać z żadnym z was! ** Opis: Przedstawiając się na egzaminie na Chunina. * Nie masz zamiaru czytać książki podczas tej walki, Kakashi – sensei? * Nie ucieknę więcej... nie cofnę moich słów... to moja droga Ninja! * On gada do gada, a gad mu odpowiada! * Przecież on jest ładniejszy niż Sakura! ** Opis: Naruto, kiedy dowiedział się, że Haku to chłopak. * Przyprowadzę Sasuke z powrotem. To jest obietnica mojego życia! * Przykro mi ale zapomnij o byciu Hokage, bo to ja jestem tutaj najlepszy! ** Opis: Do Kiby podczas walki eliminacyjnej do III rundy Egzaminu Selekcyjnego Chunin * Sasuke, zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś samotny. Na początku, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest ktoś taki jak ja, poczułem ulgę. Byłem szczęśliwy... Już o dawna chciałem z Tobą o tym porozmawiać. Ale ty nie chciałeś. Byłeś niesamowity. Jak i również niezwykle popularny. Od momentu, w którym się tak poróżniliśmy, poczułem się zażenowany... Zdecydowałem więc, że będę myślał o Tobie jak o rywalu. Nie chciałem z Tobą przegrać. Nazywając mnie cieniasem, czułem się coraz gorzej i tym bardziej nie chciałem przegrać. Nawet, kiedy staliśmy się drużyną, nic się nie zmieniło. Byłem nieustępliwy i nie mówiłem Ci prawdy. Chciałem być taki jak Ty. Byłeś dla mnie wzorem. Dlatego "Z Tobą też chcę walczyć" tego dnia byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy, ponieważ wreszcie mnie zauważyłeś. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy tak o mnie pomyślałeś. Nie rozmawialiśmy od tego czasu, ale obaj wiemy, że nasze pięści nie muszą się spotykać, żeby to zrozumieć. Nawet, jeśli uznałem, że to się już nie powtórzy. To w taki sposób staliśmy się przyjaciółmi. ** Opis: Naruto do Sasuke podczas walki * To miejsce przywraca wspomnienia. Nic sie nie zmieniło! Uzumaki Naruto powrócił! * Yay, yay! Ramen! * On ma najwieksze brwi jakie widziałem... ONE CHYBA ŻYJĄ!!! ** Opis: Naruto (w myślach) do Rock'a Lee * Dattebayo! * Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Co on takiego ma, czego ja nie mam? * Przestań wciąż gadać o "przeznaczeniu" i... ludzie nie są wobec niego bezradni!... Bo... w przeciwieństwie do mnie... ty nie jesteś "przegranym" * Co ty gadasz brzdącu? Pokona go ninja tylko, że trochę lepszy niż ja… Yamanaka Ino * Dałam ci tę wstążkę, ponieważ uznałam, że szkoda byłoby ci uschnąć jeszcze jako pączek. Kwiat jest piękny wtedy, gdy rozkwitnie. Sądzę, że gdy tak stanie się z tobą, będziesz piękniejsza niż kosmos. ** Opis: Do Sakury, kiedy obie były jeszcze dziećmi * Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to uważam, że nie jesteś jeszcze kwiatem, tylko pąkiem. ** Opis: Do Sakury, kiedy obie były jeszcze dziećmi Yashamaru * Ciało, kiedy jest ranne krwawi i to może wyglądać boleśnie, ale po jakimś czasie ból znika, a nawet, jeśli użyjesz jakiś leków, rany zagoją się szybciej. Ale te bardziej skomplikowane rany są w sercu. Są one trudne do wyleczenia. Rana w sercu różni się od rany w ludzkim ciele. W przeciwieństwem do rany w ludzkim ciele nie ma żadnych maści żeby ją wyleczyć i czasami jest tak, że nigdy się nie zagoi. Ale jest jedna rzecz, która może wyleczyć ranę w sercu. To trochę kłopotliwy lek i tylko ty możesz go otrzymać od innej osoby. Rzeczą, która może wyleczyć ranę w sercu jest... miłość. Miłość jest duchem poświecenia siebie za kogoś ważnego i bliskiego tobie, jest to wyrażane przez troskę i obronę tej osoby. ** Opis: Yashamaru do Gaary * Ludzie ranią innych i zostają ranni podczas swojego życia. Ale trudno jest nienawidzić drugiego. Yuuhi Kurenai * Hinata, dawniej zawsze rezygnowałaś, lecz od jakiegoś czasu to uległo zmianie. Ze wszystkich osób, które znam, ty dajesz z siebie najwięcej, choć zawsze popełniałaś wiele błędów. Jeżeli nie potrafiłaś sobie z czymś poradzić – wpadałaś w depresję. Ale dziś jesteś inna, Hinata. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam w twoich oczach takiego zdecydowania. ** Opis: Podczas walki Hinaty z Neji’m * Przegrałaś, ale teraz jesteś inną osobą. Spisałaś się. Zabuza * Haku…czy to ty…płaczesz? Zawsze byliśmy razem…Jedyne co mogę zrobić to skończyć przy twoim boku. Wiem, że to niemożliwe, ale chciałbym iść tam gdzie ty…Chciałbym cię tam spotkać… * Kiedy z wami walczył jego serce p…pękało z bólu. Haku zawsze był zbyt miękki, zbyt grzeczny by zabić… Inni * Gdy uwięzione ptaki zmądrzeją, próbują otworzyć klatkę swoim dziobem. Nie poddają się... ponieważ znów chcą latać. ** Opis: Genma po przegranej walce Neji'ego z Naruto. * Nie jestem zboczeńcem... Jestem super zboczeńcem! ** Postać: Jiraiya * ... ja tylko zbieram informacje! ** Opis: Jiraiya za każdym razem, gdy Naruto przyłapuje go na podglądaniu kobiet. * Jeśli Ci na czymś zależy, chroń tego za wszelką cenę, nie poddawaj się walcz z całych sił, broń tego obiema rękami ** Opis: Kaiza do Inariego * Nie próbuj mnie nastraszyć, ty kurduplu! ** Opis: Tazuna do Naruto * Oczywiście, że zasady i przepisy są ważne, ale…musisz także umieć się przystosować do sytuacji. ** Namikaze Minato Dialogi * Kankuro: Jesteś interesującą osobą, lubię cię. Naruto: Nie bierz sobie tego do serca ale, JA CIEBIE NIE LUBIĘ! Kankuro (w myślach): Zaraz mu lutnę * Gai: Czy to ten odrzutek – nieudacznik, o którym tyle słychać? Kakashi: Kogoś przypomina, prawda? Gai: Hmm... Kakashi: Szczególnie jego brwi... Gai (w myślach): Rock Lee... Dzieciak, który może używać tylko walki wręcz i to poniżej normy, co? * Gai: Lee, jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobni. Lee: Chodzi o brwi? Gai: Nie, nie tylko brwi. Mówiąc szczerze, też byłem odrzutkiem, gdy byłem młody. Lee: Ty, sensei?! Gai: Ale teraz rywalizuję z geniuszem wśród elity, z Kakashi’m. To dlatego, że ciężko pracowałem. Nawet jeśli nie możesz używać technik ninjutsu i genjutsu, to chcesz udowodnić, że i tak możesz stać się wspaniałym ninja, prawda? To jest właśnie twoja droga ninja. To dobry cel, na który warto pracować. Więc wszystko co musisz zrobić, to uwierzyć we własną drogę i biec nią. Stań się silnym, abym ja mógł uśmiechać się dumnie, patrząc na ciebie! * Gai: Lee, to prawda, że jesteś inny niż Neji. Nie możesz używać technik ninjutsu i genjutsu, nie jesteś także geniuszem w walce wręcz. Ale, Lee... jesteś geniuszem, który ma siłę i potencjał, aby przewyższyć Neji’ego. Rock Lee: Jeśli próbujesz mnie pocieszyć z litości, to proszę, przestań. Gai: Wcale nie mówię tego z litości. Mówię to, ponieważ ty jesteś... geniuszem ciężkiej pracy. * Konohamaru: Mam zamiar zostać siódmym Hokage! Tsunade: A co z szóstym? Konohamaru Szóstym zostanie braciszek Naruto! * Konohamaru: Pragnę tytułu, którego wszyscy uznają! Naruto: To nie takie proste. Tytuł, o którym mówisz to Hokage, tytuł przyznawany największemu wojownikowi w wiosce. Z wieloma ciężkimi przeżyciami, często byłem zagubiony. Wreszcie znalazłem kogoś, kto mógł mnie zaakceptować, ale... To, żeby dostać się tak daleko, było niesamowicie trudne. Lepiej to zaakceptuj. Zaakceptuj to, że jeżeli chcesz otrzymać tytuł taki jak Hokage, tytuł, który uznają wszyscy... Nie będzie żadnych skrótów na drodze do tego celu. * Ino: Wstążka? Przecież dałam ci ją na zawsze... A twój ochraniacz, który nosisz, powinien znajdować się na czole. Sakura: Nie jestem już tą dziewczynką, która robiła wszystko co tylko powiesz. Gdy założę ochraniacz na czoło, oznaczać to będzie, że zamierzam dać z siebie wszystko. Ino: Dobry pomysł. Kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment, zrobię to samo. * Sakura: Jestem Haruno Sakura. Co lubię, a raczej kogo lubię? Hmmm... Moje hobby to, moim marzeniem jest... eee... Kakashi: I czego nienawidzisz? Sakura: Naruto! * Kakashi: Słuchaj... Trochę odstajesz od reszty. Ale w tym złym znaczeniu... Naruto: Odstaje to ta twoja przekrzywiona fryzura! * Naruto: Udało mi się! Jiraya: Co?! To znowu jest kijanka! Naruto: Ale ta jest większa! Jiraya: Chyba pod mikroskopem! * Kakashi: Zgłosiłem was do egzaminu na chunina Naruto: Kakashi-sensei! Dzięki! Kakashi:'Poczekaj, oślinisz mi kamizelkę. * ' Naruto: Nazywam sie Naruto Uzumaki, i nie zamierzam przegrać z żadnym z was! Kiba: Mógłbyś powtórzyć, chyba nie zrozumiałem... Shikamaru: Ty głąbie! Chcesz, żeby nas od razu znienawidzili? * Choji: Shikamaru, puść ten szalik! Shikamaru: Jeszcze czego!, to zbyt upierdliwe! * Shikamaru: To naprawdę jest Piąty hokage? Shikaku: Uważaj Shikamaru, ta kobieta, to jeden z najpotężniejszych ninja jakich poznałem, nie daj się zwieść powierzchowności. Shikamaru: Tak? Shikaku: Musi być powód dla którego jest jedyną kobietą pośród Legendarnych Sanninów. Shikamaru: Hmm, dobrze, ale kobieta hokage? Nie żebym był szowinistą, ale czy to dobry pomysł? Przecież sam wiesz jakie one są, nie można ich zrozumieć, nigdy nie wiesz o co im chodzi, można im podpaść przez byle co. Zawsze grają z tobą w jakąś grę, próbując dostać to czego chcą i ogólnie rzecz biorąc są męczące. Shikaku: Słuchaj Shikamaru. Pamiętaj, ze gdyby nie kobiety, to nas by tu nie było. Zapamiętaj moje słowa, dzięki nim mężczyźni stają się lepsi. W przeciwieństwie do nas nawet najsilniejsze z nich nie boją sie okazywać uczuć. Shikamaru(w myślach): To zabawne, że tak mówi. On, przygnieciony pantoflem mamy, heh. Shikaku: Pewnego dnia zrozumiesz moje słowa. O, musimy się pospieszyć, załatwmy sprawę i wracajmy. Twoja mama będzie zła jeśli się spóźnimy. Chodź Shikamaru! Shikamaru: Jeśli kobieta uczyniła go lepszą osobą, to nie chce wiedzieć jaki był przedtem. * Kakashi: Muszę przyznać, że rzeczywiście zasługujesz na swój tytuł "najbardziej nieprzewidywalnego ninja". Naruto... jak powinienem to ując... Myślę, że... zaczynam się w tobie zakochiwac Naruto: Nie strasz mnie mówiąc takie chore rzeczy jak ta Moje jutsu wybuchło mi tuż przed twarzą, gdy zaczynałem już łapac o co w nim chodzi! Kakashi:'''Nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Chodzi o to, że... '''Naruto: Nie podchodź bliżej! * Temari do Shikamaru: Kiedy Konoha będzie w potrzebie, przybędziemy z pomocą, prawda? Beksa Lalo? Shikamaru: Buzia ci się nigdy nie zamyka, a powinna raz na jakiś czas. * Naruto: Witam, nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki, urodziłem się w wiosce Ukrytego liścia i lubię Ramen. W wiosce jestem znany jako... Sasuke: Twardogłowy... Naruto: Twardogłowy... ej, że co?! * Ostatnia rozmowa Sasuke z Sakurą Sasuke:'''A Ty co tutaj robisz o tak późnej godzinie? Wyszłaś się przejść? '''Sakura Jeżeli chcesz opuścić wioskę, musisz iść tą drogą. Sasuke:'''Idż do domu i wyśpij się. '''Sakura: Dla czego?...Dlaczego nic mi nie powiesz?Dlaczego wszystkich od siebie odpychasz?...Dlaczego nic mi nie powiesz? Sasuke:'A niby dlaczego miałbym ci coś mówić? Mówię Ci, że za dużo mieszasz.Przestań mi ciągle zawracać głowę. '''Sakura:'Zawsze zachowujesz się tak jakbyś mnie nienawidził Sasuke... Pamiętasz?...Kiedy staliśmy się geninami(?)...W dniu kiedy ustalono trzyosobowe grupy i byliśmy sami w tym samym miejscu...Byłeś na mnie zły, prawda? **'Sakura:'Widzisz, on nawet nie ma rodziców...Będąc sam, nie musi ciągle słuchać jak się na niego drą.To dlatego jest taki niesforny. 'Sasuke:'Samotność...Nie możesz porównywać jej do tego jak się czujesz kiedy dostaniesz manto od rodziców. 'Sakura:'Coś nie tak? '''Sasuke: Jesteś irytująca. Sasuke:'Nie pamiętam. '''Sakura:'Racja.To było tak dawno...Ale to właśnie zaczęło się tego dnia.Ty i ja,...Naruto i mistrz Kakashi... 'Sakura:'Nasza czwórka wspólnie wykonała tyle misji...Czasem bywało trudno i okropnie, ale... 'Sakura:'Ale...nawet gdy... 'Sakura:'To była zabawa...! 'Sakura:'Wiem co się stało z Twoim klanem...Ale szukając zemsty w pojedynke, nie będziesz w stanie nikogo uszczęsliwić...Nikogo..Nawet siebie...czy mnie... 'Sasuke:'Wiem to. '''Sasuke: Jestem inny niz Wy...Wybrałem inną ścieżke niż Wy...Nasza czwórka razem...to prawda, że myślałem kiedyś o takiej drodze życia...Ale pomimo tego iż byliśmy razem moje serce wybrało zemste.To dla niej żyję.Nie mogę być jak Ty czy Naruto. Sakura:'Ale czy nie będziesz samotny...sam ze sobą?Sasuke, sam mówiłeś mi, że bycie samotnym jest bolesne!Już zdąrzyłam tego doświadczyć, do tego stopnia, że to aż boli!Mam rodzinę i przyjaciół.Ale...jeśli odejdziesz, dla mnie...dla mnie...będzie to, to samo jakbym była samotna! '''Sasuke:'Od tego miejsca, zaczyna się nowa droga... '''Sakura: Ja...Kocham Cię bardziej niż cokolwiek na tym świecie! Sakura:'''Gdybyś był u mojego boku,...jestem pewna, że byś tego nie żałował.Sprawiłabym, że każdy dzień byłby bardziej przyjemniejszy,...A Ty byłbyś szczęśliwy!Zrobiłabym dla Ciebie wszystko!To dlatego...Błagam Cię!Zostań tutaj!Pomogę Ci nawet w Twojej zemście!Napewno jest coś co mogę zrobić!Dlatego...proszę zostań...tutaj...ze mną...Jeśli to niemożliwe...proszę zabierz mnie ze sobą... '''Sasuke: I po tym wszystkim...nadal uważam że jesteś irytująca. Sakura:'Nie idź!Jeśli pójdziesz będę krzyczała tak głośno...że... '''Sasuke:'Sakura... dziękuję... 'Sakura:'Sasuke... * '''Gaara: Kiedy znieważa się osobę, którą podziwiasz złościsz się. Jeśli ta osoba jest dla ciebie ważna...Walczysz dla tej osoby...Był taki sam jak Naruto Uzumaki. Osoba, która jest dla ciebie ważna nie zawsze musi być dobra. Rock Lee: Naprawdę? Przecież nie musisz wybierać kogoś złego na ważną dla ciebie osobę. Gaara: Nie...Nawet wiedząc, że ta osoba jest zła...Człowiek jest w stanie pokonać samotność. Zobacz też * Naruto Shippuuden Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Anime en:Naruto es:Naruto it:Naruto nl:Naruto pt:Naruto ru:Naruto zh:火影忍者